Adronia Brown II: A Serpents Tale
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Adronia doesn't know if she will be able to come back for her second year at Hogwarts as her family may be moving back to America. Dudley doesn't know if he'll be able to come back due to safety issues. Harry doesn't know if he'll be able to come back either because of family issues. If they do go back they hope for another adventure like the previous year.
1. Packing Up

_Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter. This is the sequel to Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith. I hope I write this one better then the previous one._

**Adronia Brown II: A Serpents Tale  
_Chapter 1: Packing Up_**

_Hello. My name is Adronia Brown. A lot happened my first year at Hogwarts. Where though to begin. I guess I should start off with the fact that I am good friends with Harry Potter. I'm also his next door neighbor. My family moved closer to Harry Potter so that we could protect him because there was a rumor that something would be going down. However... we didn't realize that the danger was all to close at the time._

_I'm going to add here that Harry's cousin Dudley is annoying. No, make that was... annoying. After attending school for the entire year there has been a complete personality change with the kid, so I no longer have to deal with making it so he doesn't bother people and pick on others. And bother people did he originally do and he pretty much ended up acting like you would expect Slytherins to act. Yes... Harry's cousin ended up going to Hogwarts and ending up in Slytherin._

… _and making it so that Draco ended up in Gryffindor rather then Slytherin by threatening to turn the young Malfoy into his personal punching bag. Draco then found himself disowned by his own father and is still trying to find himself in the whole mess of things. He's not going to be able to go back to Malfoy Manor this summer and needs to figure out something different in the long run. I can say though we're friends with him. Actually, Neville seems to be his best friend._

_But what about the evil that we had to deal with at Hogwarts? Well... it was Dudley. Well, it really wasn't Dudley. Apparently Voldemort decided that the best way to get back at Harry was to go and possess his cousin because it got him around the whole familiar protection issue. So Dudley has been possessed by Voldemort since he was really young. It's why he was a bully, it was why he could never lose weight, it's why he's so stupid. It's also why his personality has changed for the better. Oh... and we ended up getting the house cup._

_Now that the danger to Harry is gone I don't know if we'll be heading back to America or not. I mean, the task my father was set to do happens to be finished, so there is no need to stay. While it would be nice to see my friends in America again, it would also be nice to stay here with my new friends. I also don't think I would have the same kind of adventures that I did the previous year. The thought of having to go back to America._

_It seems boring..._

Adronia Brown finished packing her trunk and looked over at Hermione. The girl had finished already but was double checking things again. The bushy haired female paused before turning to Adronia. "Will I be able to see you this summer?"

"I honestly don't know if I'll be leaving with my parents to go back to America. I mean... they came here to be personal body guards for Harry and now that the danger is gone I think we'll be heading back. Actually... I can't help but feel disappointed already as I really like living here in this country as well as going to school at Hogwarts. I guess though I don't have it as bad as Draco."

Adronia stood up and headed down the stairs and saw the person in question sitting in the common rooms staring at the burned out fire. She didn't say anything but Hermione instead did. "Are you doing all right Draco?"

The boy looked up. "Well... I don't exactly know where I'm going this summer. I can't rightly go home."

"I told you... I could send a letter to my granny and see if you can't stay with us this summer." Neville pipped up. "You are packed and ready to go."

"Yes. It's a bit late for that though."

"Don't worry." Percy walked over adjusting his school tie. "I've already spoken with our mother and our parents have agreed that you can stay with us during the summer."

"Your youngest brother doesn't want me to stay."

"Ron needs to get used to the idea that things aren't always going to go his way. Plus... mother and father have already said that it is all right for you to stay with us. It is crowded but you'll find that mother is quite open to welcoming people into the house."

Draco frowned then. "You don't mention your father."

Fred and George came down the stairs then. "That's because father normally does have the same open, welcoming spirit that mother has."

"He may have a problem with you being a Malfoy though and will wonder if you're just like your father."

"Well, that's not really anything new. Said option is better then being stuck on the street. Particularly since there is no way that I can live without having any kind of money."

Percy blinked a couple of times. "So you actually understand what money means?"

"It pays for a roof over your head, food in your belly and clothes on your back. My father never let me forget the fact that his money paid for my upkeep and that I did nothing to earn it. That's rather hard to do when we have a house elf doing all of the chores." Draco paused. "You know... I haven't tried speaking to Dobby since father kicked me out. I figured he wouldn't be allowed to help me out if father abandoned me like that. Still... never mind."

It was then that professor McGonagall came into the common room. "Potter, Brown... well, Adronia Brown. Dumbledore needs to see the two of you in his office."

The two stood up looking at each before following the professor out and to Dumbledore's office. They headed up the stairs and found themselves in there with Dudley. The young man had a look of utter dejection on his face. Harry stopped short, then turned to look at Dumbledore. "Dudley isn't being kicked out of Hogwarts is he?"

"No... unfortunately we're going to hold him back a year."

"I'm Harry's age."

McGonagall stopped short. "Holding you back is for your own good. You're behind the rest of the students in your year and you're missing most of the basics because of what occurred."

Adronia frowned then spoke up. "Since he's going to be a first year again would it be possible for Dudley to be resorted? I mean... the choice in house was influenced by Voldemort possessing him."

Dumbledore smiled. "We can think about that. Lemon Drop Mr. Dursley?"

The boy reached out for the treat, only to pause short. "I don't like being over weight."

"One treat won't hurt and consider it my way of wishing you good luck this coming year. You're not a bad person young man and you deserve this chance we're giving you."

"So... it really is a good thing?" Dudley frowned before taking the candy, but a smile spread on his face. "I like this candy. Should I worry about studies this summer?"

McGonagall frowned. "No... I think you should worry about losing all that weight."

"Yes mam!" The boy smiled at her.

"Why exactly were we called here?" Harry frowned.

"You... and Adronia. You may need to help explain things to your aunt. She does already know that Dudley was possessed as we sent her a letter and she is quite upset."

Dudley frowned. "She may not let me come back? I want to come back though."

Harry sighed this time. "Don't worry. I'll work on convincing her. I hope."


	2. On the Train

_**Chapter 2: On the Train**_

Adronia walked down the stairs with Harry and Dudley, wondering if she whether she would be able to come to Hogwarts the next year. A frown spread across her face as she continued to wonder how things would in fact turn out if she couldn't and it kept coming back to her having a very, very boring life. Nobody seemed to notice the fact something was upsetting her as they got into the carriages to head back to the train station in Hogsmede.

She found herself sitting with Hermione, Draco and Neville on the way back as she continued moping about the situation. Draco finally spoke up, catching her off guard. "Is something the matter Adronia?"

"I don't know if I'll be coming back next year."

Draco frowned, but it was Neville who had the most hurt look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Mum and dad's roles of protecting Harry Potter are done, so what they came here is done. I would like though to stay here and continue my education."

The blond spoke then, a frown spreading across his face. "So your situation is like mine?"

Adronia found herself suddenly flinching. "No, no. My situation isn't like yours. Saying so belittles what you're going through."

"I meant that your situation is like mine, in the fact you have no control over what is going to happen to you."

"Well... yes."

Hermione spoke then. "You should speak to your mother and father, see if there isn't a way to make it so that you could stay if they in fact decide to go back to America."

"There is of course that option."

The four got off and headed onto the train. They found themselves in a compartment with Dudley, Harry and Ron. Adronia flinched, remembering how when they had rode the train to Hogwarts that Harry's cousin Dudley was letting off rank toots that had made her feel nauziated. Nothing of the sort happened. Instead the trolly came around and she found herself picking out treats, only to have Ron mouth off about how he didn't have much money.

Letting out a sigh Adronia took a deep breath. "I don't like your attitude."

"Excuse me?"

"About being jealous of other people. It is down right annoying."

"Everyone else's life is perfect though."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "I got kicked out of my home and happen to be staying with your family over summer. You at least have a home."

Harry frowned. "I used to be bullied by Dudley and even though I am not likely to be bullied anymore I expect things won't go well with Uncle Vernon."

"I... live with my gran for reasons I'd rather not say."

"It's the fault of my aunt." Draco blurted out.

Ron pointed his finger at Draco. "He's allowed to say things but I'm not."

Neville frowned. "He didn't mean anything by it. He really didn't."

Hermione frowned. "I'm going to say I've never really had anything negative happen to me that I can think of."

"What about not being able to easily make friends?" Adronia spoke up.

"Well, there is that."

"I have to deal with being overweight. That's why I'm not having any candy. I can have a treat on the weekends and my three meals during the day."

"Good for you Dudley." Harry said in encouragement of his cousin.

"Still..."

"Your parents take good care of you." Adronia frowned. "You _have_ parents that care. Myself and Hermione are likely the only other ones who have both parents that care about them. Harry's are dead, Dudley's mother is a flake and just learning how to deal with things, his father is a bully, Neville's aren't around, Draco's mother can't see him because his father kicked him out. How can you _be_ so callous about this whole thing?"

"How can I be? Because nobody really understands my family." Ron opened his mouth to say something else, but then snapped it shut upon glares. After a few minutes he did in fact say something else. "Well... Malfoy will know what I'm talking about as he will be coming and staying with us over the summer. Then you'll all know what major problems I do in fact have."

"We know your family struggles with money. There are other things that are good in your life." Ardonia shook her head. "How about you just don't speak for the rest of the trip? You're really annoying everyone."

The boy's mouth snapped shut, frowning as he did so. It was rather obvious that he wasn't pleased with the results. The others though began to speak about their summer plans. Neville was the first. "I'm going to be visiting relatives with Gran. Don't know what exactly I'll be doing."

"I'm of course staying with the Weasley family, of which I am majorly appreciative despite the fact there is someone here who thinks otherwise."

"I'm... as I have already told other people... I am going to be figuring out if my family is going to be moving back to America."

"I hope not." Dudley spoke up. "I think you're a nice person."

Hermione frowned. "I guess I'll be studying over the summer. Nothing much else to do really. Unless of course we owl each other and plan to meet up."

"Maybe we can all go swimming!" Dudley suddenly had a smile on his face. "I'm trying to lose weight and this way I have support."

"Swimming..." Draco frowned.

A smirk spread on Ron's face and he decided to speak again. "What? You don't know how to swim? Was it considered too good for you?"

"No... there just never was time with... well, everything father had scheduled." The blond folded his arms across his chest. "I just realized something positive about all of this. I'm not going to be stuck with father's schedule this summer."

"So?" Ron frowned.

"So for once I actually am going to get to do things that I want to do and try things that I want to try."

The whistle blew, indicating that they had arrived at their destination.


	3. Off the Train

_**Chapter 3: Off the Train**_

The train stopped at Kings Cross Station and the Hogwarts students got off the train. Adronia pulled her trunk behind her and her friends followed close behind her pulling their own trunks. The first person to great the returning students from their group was a little old lady. Adronia felt like snickering upon seeing how she was dressed, the clothing being so old she had to wonder what age the woman came from. Neville's eyes widened and then a smile spread across his face. "Granny!"

The boy hurried forward, tripping over his own feet, causing Ron to laugh which in turn caused Harry to nudge the boy in the ribs. He stood up and hurried over to the woman who placed a hand on his shoulder and ushered him away from them. The next person to show up was a woman and girl with red hair. Adronia remembered seeing them at the beginning of the school year and she heard Ron take a deep breath while Draco tensed up.

The woman walked over to the group with a smile on her face while the girl hid behind her. Fred and George came running up then, each placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Mum..."

"This is Draco."

The woman blinked a couple of times. "I knew that without you two telling me, you silly boys." The woman held out her hand to the boy. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Thanks for having me Ms. Weasley."Draco muttered just as Percy hurried forward in a rather flustered manner. The woman then began to usher the five boys and small girl away. Eventually Hermione's parents came and she hurried off. Harry, Adronia and Dudley waited for someone to come pick them up and saw that Adronia's parents had come through the wall with Aunt Petunia.

"How was your year?"

"I got held back a year."

Adronia watched as Harry's aunt suddenly paled. "Did the Headmaster tell you what happened this year?"

Petunia blinked a couple of times. "Yes... well." The woman paused. "I'm not sure if I want Dudley or Harry to go back. The school sounds dangerous."

The young female frowned. "Yes... but neither one of them are safe at the house either."

"Well... they should be safe at the house because of the blood bond, now that Dudley isn't possessed by Voldemort. However, outside of the house both will still need our protection."

A smile spread on Adronia's face. "Does this mean we're actually staying and not moving back to America?"

"Of course." Her mother had a really sweet smile. "Plus, we've become great friends with Mrs. Dursley.

Harry frowned. "I see that you don't name my uncle there."

"Well... he's still got problems with... the whole magic thing." Petunia frowned, looking at the ground.

Dudley spoke up then. "I want to invite my new friends to go swimming."

Petunia's mouth opened. "Well... what about your other friends."

The boy frowned. "I don't know. I forgot about them. I was kind of... it all felt cloudy."

Harry piped up. "That's why Dudley is being held back. This entire school year is a complete fog to him, so the teachers felt it was only fair that he be allowed to have a real year and perhaps he could eventually catch up with us later on, or graduate a year later."

The woman blinked a couple of times. "Well... I guess that works. I'm still..."

"You're Aunt is still in shock about what happened at the school this year."

Adronia piped up. "Hogwarts is the safest place in the Wizarding world... well, for Great Britain."

"Oh..." Petunia frowned. "Lily... she kept a lot of things from me, didn't she."

Mr. Brown nodded his head. "Around the time Harry was born the Wizarding community here in was going through a major set back due to a war with a Wizard who believed in blood purity. His goal was to kill off Muggleborn. This includes students that choose not to go to the school."

The woman frowned. "Well... since it is for the best. I'm still trying to think of a way to explain things to Vernon about all of this. We've been so against magic for some time." There came a pause. "That said... Dudley does have magical abilities? They weren't there just because he was possessed."

"Dudley wouldn't have been a candidate for being possessed unless he had some kind of magical ability."

Petunia frowned. "Now... what do you three want for lunch."

"Something healthy. I want to exercise. Except I don't know how."

"Umm..." The woman blinked a couple of times. "We could do cucumber sandwiches."

"That sounds good mum."The two went ahead of the others.

Mrs. Brown smiled. "It seems that he has managed to change for the better."

"I think it should be a pleasant surprise for Aunt Petunia. I really don't know though how Uncle Vernon would handle all of this." Harry walked along with Adronia. "It is nice though that you will be able to come back to school next year. We should let the others know."

"So you've made friends?"Mr. Brown smiled as well.

Adronia began to count on her fingers. "Well... there is Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger... she's also a Muggleborn like Dudley... Neville Longbottom... and Draco Malfoy makes six."

"Wait... Draco Malfoy?" Mrs. Brown frowned. "As in Lucius Malfoy's son?"

Harry frowned. "He's been disowned by his father for ending up in Gryffindor, so he is staying at the Weasley family this year. Dudley's even invited Draco to come swimming with us this summer, though I don't know where we're swimming. Draco wants to experience things he wasn't allowed to before. Apparently his father was strict."

"Well... I guess we can plan events for all of you to participate in."

"Swimming." Adronia piped up. "One of the events needs to be swimming. Dudley will be disappointed otherwise, though I don't know how well he can swim."

"Canonball is his favorite diving move."

"Ahh... well... we'll need floaties. I don't trust Neville in the water without them and there is no telling who else can't swim. I mean, Draco's never swam before, but he might be fine based on observation."

"I need waterpoof tape so I can tape my glasses to my head so I don't lose them."


	4. Welcome to the Weasley's

**Chapter 4: Welcome to the Weasley's**

Draco found himself nervous about meeting Mrs. Weasley but she ended up being nice to him when they met. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Thanks for having me Mrs. Weasley." He found himself walking with them to portal. As they went through the gate, he found himself stopping short, Ron crashing into him as he did so.

"What are you doing?" Ron hissed at the other boy in his year.

Draco moved forward. "Normally we apparate."

"A person can apparate with only two people." Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. "I am the only one of legal age to apparate to and from the station, so that means that we have to take a different route to get back home. It will be the knight bus."

Ron rolled his eyes. "You know... you're eyes are popping out of your head and it is really annoying. I mean... if this is too much for you, then perhaps you should go and find some Pureblood family to go live with that actually believes in your elitist ideals. Oh... wait... you've been ostracized."

It was then that Draco pulled back his hand and punched Ron in the face. There was a resounding crack and Draco found himself breathing deeply. "You... why would you assume I dislike what is going on. I mean... I admit that I'm not comfortable with things, but that doesn't mean I don't like learning about all of this."

"You..." Ron stood up, only to have the twins step between them.

Fred spoke up first. "You really had that coming."

George spoke up too. "It's understandable that you're not very comfortable around Muggles. This is the first time you've ever been around any, right?"

Draco looked away. "Yes. I've never been around them before."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Well... riding the Knight Bus should also be an interesting experience for you."

They headed over to a side street that wasn't busy and Mrs. Weasley held out her hand so that the bus appeared. The vehicle came with a bang that caused Draco to jump and for Ron to give him another glare, as if the Knight Bus was in fact a normal thing to come across. That, or Ron was still thinking that Draco had an attitude problem when it came to things that he had never tried before. Getting on the bus, he saw that there was a bunch of folding chairs around the bus and he followed the Weasley family after Mrs. Weasley paid for their fair to sit in one of the chairs. It was then that there was another bang and he felt like he was in the process of apparating, but in reality he knew he wasn't.

Looking over at Ron, he saw that the boy had managed to fall to the floor. This caused Draco to let out a sigh as well as roll his eyes into the back of his head. Draco leaned back and crossed his arms, his eyes shutting until Percy nudged him back awake and told him it was time to get off. He got off with them and found himself looking at the most peculiar building he had ever seen, the structure seeming to defy gravity.

Ron of course had to have something to say about the whole thing. "So... you think it looks awful compared to what you're used to. Right?"

Draco blinked a couple of times. "No... it's actually amazing. I mean..." There came a pause. "I've seen nothing like it."

"You're just trying to be polite to our mum." Ron slipped into the house, causing Draco to frown.

Percy patted him on the shoulder. "You've done nothing wrong. Ron just... well, your father hasn't been exactly kind to our father when he stops by the ministry."

"My father told me you can identify Weasley's by their red hair and their ratty clothes." Draco flinched, realizing what he had said. "Except... there are other students at Hogwarts who dress similarly."

"Your father's mad that we're blood traitors." Mrs. Weasley piped up. "He's mad that an old family like ours is willing to mingle with Muggles."

"I've still honestly never met a Muggle, only seen the ones that we walked by."

Percy's eyebrows went up. "You've honestly never interacted with a Muggle before?"

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Sometimes that is for the best. I mean, I can trust my children to act accordingly around Muggles, but my husband..."The woman let out a sigh and headed into the house.

"What about your father was she refering to?"

"Out father works for the misappropriation of Muggle artifacts department but in reality he's in said department because Muggles and their artifacts happen to amaze him. When he gets around Muggles he tends to off put him with all of their questions as to how their things work. Plus... the vocabulary he uses when he speaks with them is... well, it is considered eccentric by Muggle terms. What I mean to say is... he has a knack of drawing attention to himself."

Draco frowned. "I guess then he's not going to like me as I am the exact opposite of everything he understands."

"Give father time. He'll come round to the idea that you're not like your father."

The boy frowned before heading into the place. He noticed that his trunk was nowhere to be seen and Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "Your things... they are in Ron's room."

"I'll be sharing a room with him?" Draco frowned.

Percy noticed his dicomfort. "If you and Ron can't get along then we can see about you staying in my room, or Charlie's old room or Bill's old room even if you want more privacy."

"Privacy isn't an issue. It's his stupid attitude." Draco followed Percy up the stairs. As he went up the stairs, he noticed a small female pop her head out of the door, only to quickly hide after he looked at her.

"That's just Ginny. Ginny is rather shy. I guess it comes from being a female in an almost all male family." The boy opened the door to Ron's room.

As soon as the door opened, Draco grabbed his nose. "I take that back. It isn't his attitude that is going to be the main issue. I knew that he had problems keeping things straight due to him leaving things around the dorm room, but this..."

Percy frowned at the mess. "I'd forgotten. Ron never cleaned his room before he left. Ron... clean your room."

"You're not my mother." The red head wrinkled his nose up.

"Draco has to stay in the room with you."

"All the more reason to not clean it up."

"I'll tell mother then. I'd love to hear what she has to say."

"Well... then he has to help!"

"No... you need to get things clean on your own."

"I'll tell father!"

"Yes... while father tends to be very lax about things Ron I think in this situation his temper with you will be far worse then mum's. Now... get things cleaned up. It's honestly bothering Malfoy."

"Yes... well, Malfoy is just being stuck up because this isn't what he's used to."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Seriously... would you knock it off already? Most people aren't used to this level of mess." The boy turned to Draco. "Until he finishes, why don't you go down stairs and sit with mum. If she asks feel free and tell her that..."

"No! Don't make him go down stairs! Mum will kill me if she finds out I chased him out of my room."

"Now you're thinking. Honestly... I don't know what you're problem is." Percy turned and left.

Ron of course crossed his arms and decided to smart off. "Of course I have a problem. Everyone else in this family is just way too perfect."

Draco simply moved to the side of the room, hoping that Ron would get to work right away.


End file.
